


HE DOESN’T TREAT YOU RIGHT (Unedited)

by Kitty_Canary



Category: Tharntype - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Canary/pseuds/Kitty_Canary
Summary: Type always uses force whenever he wants to prove his point and most of the times Tharn is on the receiving end. There has to be boundaries and limits. #HittingIsntLove
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

A/N : I am writing this after watching episode 9 of TharnType. This is canon divergence becoz #HittingIsntLove.

 _In this fic Lhong is the best friend Tharn trusts, on the same level as Type trusts Techno. He had a crush on Tharn in high school but is over it now. He has his own S/O. He is privy to the relationship right from the start.  
This fic is set in episode 9 beginning in P'Jeed's bar at 20:40 after Type knees Tharn and feels very proud of his act._br /> ___________

HE DOESN'T TREAT YOU RIGHT

Lhong watched Tharn make his way back out of the men's room. He saw him trying to discretely hide his wince as he walked slowly back to their table. Type come back from the same direction many minutes back smirking, like he had just won something.  
Lhong ground his teeth. There seemed to be no limit to the abuse that this kid heaped on Tharn. Why was Tharn always on the receiving end of mistreatment?  
It was high time that someone stood up for him bcoz it seemed that Tharn felt that he deserved this. He forgave each of these bastards at the cost of his heart and his health.  
Confronting Type would only raise Tharn's hackles and injure their friendship. Instead, he needed to knock some sense into Tharn, try to open his eyes to what he was falling into.  
He finally got his opening when a very drunk Techno dashed to the men's room to throw up.  
Lhong spoke up,  
"Type shouldn't you go check on ur dweeb of a best friend. Make sure he doesn't throw up his internal organs,"  
"Hey! No's not a dweeb!." Type instantly growled  
"Dweeb?! Who said dweeb? Me? No way! I said sweet. Sweet as sugar! No is the sweetest guy, so isn't it your duty as best friend to check on him. He is kinda very drunk." Lhong genially coaxed Type.  
"Yah, yah, I'm going. Don't want him to flush his own head down the toilet." Type who himself was tipsy swayed up off his seat and headed towards the toilets.

"He hit you again, didn't he? And as is visible it wasn't just a punch in the face, he either grabbed you hard or hit you in the junk this time." Lhong grimly hissed at Tharn.

When Tharn began to reply Lhong interrupted him, "Don't you dare deny it or defend him. His behavior towards you has gotten from bad to worse." he growled at his best friend.

"Back off Lhong," Tharn sadly grumbled.

"Yes, it's your relationship and I shouldn't interfere but it's your physical safety that I am worried about tharn. He is still using his hands but God forbid nex..."

"It was his knee this time" Tharn whispered.

"WHAT??? See!!! He's already getting bolder , what's next ... a knife or a hammer?" Lhong raged.

"You better protect yourself otherwise I will get P'Thorn involved and then Mum and Dad too." He threatened.

"Don't talk to him tonight, just zip your lips. Go back home tomorrow get some distance from him. Return only after you are feeling better. Him kneeing you like that is no joke." Lhong Warned him as they watched Type come back to the table with an almost passed out No hanging onto him.

"Ai'Tharn No is pretty much shit faced! I need to drop him home. You get home on your own." the footballer ordered.   
“Don't worry Type I didn't drink a drop tonight I'll drive him back." Lhong replied sharply before Tharn could say anything.  
"Hmmm." Tharn responded and dutifully nodded.  
Type just rolled his eyes then left without another backward glance towards his boyfriend.

"See he doesn't even have the courtesy to thank me. Your safety isn't even a priority for him." Lhong said fuming forcefully pointing a finger towards the door that Type had just gone through.

"I can see that." the drummer mumbled.  
Lhong sighed looking at Tharn's miserable expression.  
"Come on. I'll drop you back at your apartment complex."

The car was quiet on the drive back but as Tharn unbuckled his seat belt and opened the passenger side door Lhong finally spoke.  
"Remember what I said"  
"Yes, I do. But what if he apologizes,” could help but ask hope in his voice.   
"Your boyfriend is too arrogant to apologize for this so get some distance Tharn. Get your head on straight. Get a grip on yourself. The Tharn I know isn't a pushover. Frankly I can't recognize this door mat that you've become." Lhong spoke exasperated with the change he saw in Tharn.   
"Tell me how you really feel now. Please go on." The music major snarked back.  
"Now that's the Tharn I know and love. Please bring him back!" Lhong cheered!  
"Yah! Yah! I will. Now go sit in your man's lap you cheeseball!" Tharn laughed as he got out of the car.  
"Oh! And What a sturdy and muscular lap it is!Oh the hours I have spent on it!” Lhong replied with a 1000 watt dreamy smile and suggestive eye brow waggling.   
"Shameless" tharn laughed banging the car door shut.

  
He turned over Lhong's words as well as tonight's events in his head while he headed into his building , Up the elevator into the apartment. The pain he was in was the result of the escalation of a verbal argument. If he was frank with himself most of their arguments always ended with Type attacking him physically.

Tharn stayed awake until Type came back to their apartment after dropping off No. He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch working on an assignment at the center table legs stretched out straight under the table, Type who was heading to the bathroom tripped over his legs, once he steadied himself the footballer instantly extended his hand towards Tharn's head causing the sitting boy to flinch away from the whack he knew was coming.  
But the expected whack never landed instead Type patted his head and giggled, "Uh Oh sorry didn't see your legs. guess I'm still a bit tipsy! " tharn looked up and gave his boyfriend a tight cursory smile before Type turned and headed into the bathroom.

Tharn sat stunned his blood running cold, Lhong was right he was in an abusive relationship, he expected Type to hit him.  
He removed the cold gel pack from his groin and slowly got up. He needed distance from his boyfriend. He really needed some me time to take stock of this relationship he was in. Which was a toxic unhealthy one right from the start.  
Yes, type had been through something truly traumatic and horrible but Tharn shouldn't be the one to pay for it, he couldn't be the stand in for the monster who had assaulted and molested the child Type.  
Tharn packed away his books in his back pack putting it away under his desk. Carefully, he climbed into bed he was still in so much pain. Yes, he got handsy with Type in public but did he really deserve being hit like this. Hadn't he always backed away once Type said no. He let a few tears slip out from behind his closed eyelids and let them soak his pillowcase. He heard the bathroom door open and the scent of Type's body wash tingled his nostrils.  
He looked up at a smirking Type who's eyes were on the gel pack Tharn was holding to his groin.  
"Enjoy," the footballer cackled cocking his left eyebrow at Tharn as he slipped into bed beside him and let out a happy sigh followed by a snicker. Tharn couldn't believe that THIS was the kind of man he had fallen in love with.  
He made up his mind first to spend the whole long weekend which began tomorrow, that was a Thursday and ended on Monday with his family. Post which he would keep his lips, hands and his body as far away from Type as he could.  
He hoped Type would notice the change but most probably he wouldn't. Tharn had given Type an inch and the boy had taken more than a mile.  
—————  
A/N : So what do you think? should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes after Type came to bed Tharn heard his soft snores.

Tharn picked up his phone off the bedside table and painfully hobbling headed into the smaller bedroom which he had turned into his study cum music room.  
It was sound proofed so that the cacophony of his drums and his guitar wouldn't disturb anyone including Type when he was in the middle of one of his writing, composing, brainstorming sessions.

Right now it provided him a safe place from where he could call Lhong.  
His best friend picked up on the third ring and greeted him with, "He didn't apologize."

Tharn could only whimper in response. Lhong huffed, "I already told the guys that band practice was canceled for this weekend. So go home and get some proper rest Tharn."

"Okay," Tharn whispered.

"I'll see you in class Tuesday bright and early." Lhong replied brightly

"Okay," Tharn whispered again.

"Good night buddy. Sweet Dreams! And remember San and I are just a phone call away."

"Thank you and G...good night." Tharn replied and cut off the call.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tharn left early the next morning leaving behind a post it that read -

**_Going home. Will be back Tuesday. Tharn._ **

Concise and to the point. He left quickly and quietly without a backward glance just as Type had left him in the bar the previous night.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That night as he climbed into his bed and snuggled under the duvet in his childhood home he let out a happy sigh followed by a contented belch, a roaring compliment to his wonderful mother's amazing culinary skills. It was good to be home, cocooned in love and safety. After some hesitation he picked up his cellphone off his night table and connected to the WiFi. Line messages popped up instantly in quick succession Ignoring all he opened his chat with Type.

There were only two

_9:10 am Saw the note Asshole._

_9:10 am Great! The bed is all mine for four nights. Lucky me!_

Now that he had taken off his rose tinted glass he realized what he would pass off as Type's childish immaturity was nothing but simple self-centered selfishness. Tharn had bent over backwards to accommodate Type's behavioral 'quirks' ever since Type had confided in him with his painful history. But there had to be a limit to how much leeway one could give. In his enthusiasm to please Type he was losing himself. Today was the first time in months that he had eaten meals which he actually liked. It was High time he put his foot down and put himself first.

So the next three days he turned off his Phone and just spent time with his family. Chased Thanaya around the lawn in a game of tag, played the piano along with her. Joined P'Thorn and his dad in their car restoration project. Helped his mom in planting tomatoes and cucumbers in her kitchen garden.

All in all he had a restful four day vacation where no body yelled or cursed at him, called him names or threatened him in anyway. In fact when Tuesday morning arrived he found himself blinking back tears as he waved at his family from inside his car before he drove back to the university.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lhong jumped on him literally and hugged him tightly as soon as Tharn entered the lecture hall. Pulling away, Lhong looked at him intently before giving him a happy smile and commented, "Good to see you looking well fed and well rested."

"You aren't going to scold me for turning off my phone?" Tharn as in surprise

"Nope. I knew where you were. And if I really needed you I could just contact P'Thorn. So no I am not going to hold it against you."

"Thanks Lhong,"

"So how are you feeling mentally and physically."

"Still in pain physically, mentally I am better too taking a step back helped me analyze and understand that I cannot pay penance for someone else's crime." Was Tharn's immediate response.

"Crime?!What are you talking about?!"Lhong demanded with heightened curiosity.

"Type, he has a history, which I am not at liberty to share with you. But these four days away from him have made me realize that Type is using me as a punching bag to alleviate his own pain. But that stops now. And If I lose him in the process so be it. I worked too hard and have come too far to allow someone to mess up my head this way that I don't realize which way is up any longer."

"That's good to hear bud. Thank you Tharn for coming back to your senses." His long time best friend cheered with a happy grin.

  
_*I just hope that I can hold onto this confidence when I am in Type's vicinity*_ Tharn thought to himself as he watched Lhong smiling back at him with pride.

Later in the day as Tharn headed towards the college lunch room to pick up a snack;  
after restraining himself he gave in to the temptation and finally connected his phone to the college WiFi. incoming messages made his phone vibrate for a over a minute before they finally stopped. He opened up his chat with Type

_**Thursday** 8:30pm How's your visit going._

_**Thursday** 8:30pm I am enjoying the peace and quiet _

_**Friday** 1:45pm Hey Asshole! Techno met Lhong at d grocery store u dint tell me he had a boyfrnd n dat it was Ur Ex! _

_**Friday** 1:46pm Good to know that he won't be chasing your tail any longer. _

_**Saturday** 2:00pm Had an amazing red curry today too bad you hate spicy food _

_**Saturday**_ _11:30pm just back from P'Jeed's bar girls were falling left right and center for me Haha! P'Jeed was rude to me. God knows why. Saw Lhong too with that San character luckily they ignored me! That was a relief._

 _ **Sunday** 4:00pm We have a football match on Friday. Be there to cheer me_.

_**Sunday** 9:00pm Hey Asshole where are you? Why aren't you replying? _

_**Monday**_ _12:00pm what the hell Tharn why is your fvcking phone turned off?_

 _ **Monday**_ _12:01pm are you actually at your home or off somewhere with someone else._

_**Monday** 12:02 You better not cheat on me. I will kill you if you do. That's a given._

_**Monday**_ _2:09pm saw your pictures on IG with your family Good to know you weren't lying._  
_**Monday** 2:10 come home tomorrow and all will be fine. _

There were a few more but after reading these Tharn couldn't go on and he put his phone face down on the table.

He was slowly getting to the verge of tears when Lhong joined him.

"Tharn what's wrong?" He demanded when he saw the downcast expression on Tharn's face. Tharn just handed his phone over. Lhong's face reddened and jaw tightened as he read through the string of messages.

"What the fvck did you ever see in this piece of shit?" Was his best friend hissed question.

"His hot bod and good looks," tharn sheepishly confessed.

"Ergo you were so dazzled by his good look that you absolutely ignored his major anger issues."

"When I developed a crush on him and then confessed to him I never thought he would actually hop into bed with me."

"So when he actually climbed in your brains went to your little head and then decided to stay there," Lhong began clapping, "Bravo Maestro Tharn!" he loudly cheered which caused the surrounding students to break into clapping as well!

"We are proud of you Tharn," a senior who was walking past said patting him on the back; before continuing to walk towards the cash counter.

"See they are all so proud of your talents that I just had to raise a cheer and they joined in without even asking why, you need positive energy in your life Tharn people who will encourage you and cheer you on. Not someone who will snub, ignore, berate and hurt you."

"I understand that, my brain accepts that, it is even scolding me to give it a higher priority but I can't just turn off my heart Lhong!"  
"Who said turn it off Tharn but don't let it over power your brain any longer. Do not repeat the mistakes you made in school."

"Hey! one of my mistakes is now Your boyfriend."Tharn informed him indignantly. 

"And boy did I have my work cut out to straighten him out. Luckily for all his faults P'San hasn't yet been my reason to cry. We have our arguments but he has never made me fear him. To be completely honest if San ever lays a finger on me I'll be out the door faster than a speeding bullet." Lhong stated in a flat matter of fact tone.

"You are right Type and I are going to have a serious conversation but not until I am better. It's been 5 days Lhong but my nuts are still painful to the touch. How could he seriously do this to me?" ^ _*(A/N bottom)_ He questioned his best friend could do nothing other than empathize with his misery. 

———————-

Tharn entered the apartment in the early evening his small suitcase rolling behind him and his air mattress from his school days packed in his old school back-pack slung over his left shoulder. Once inside and relieved to find that Type wasn't back yet he made a beeline for his music room and deposited both suitcase and back pack there he headed in for a shower. As he showered he put the finishing touches in his mind as to how he was going to tackle Type and his predilection to using his fists instead of his words. Initially, he had come up with the thought of fighting fire with fire but then vetoed it as he couldn't bring himself to even imagine touching Type with aggression. He still felt guilty for groping Type when the boy had been trying to evict Tharn from their shared dorm room and he would never in his life forget the look of utter terror on the younger boy's face. Type's reaction to his touch in that particular instance would haunt him forever. So he cane to the conclusion that he needed to handle this speed bump in their relationship very carefully with a cool level headed maturity. First and foremost he needed to take sex, in fact any kind of intimacy, and completely cut it all out of the equation until their relationship was somewhat healthy. That's where the air mattress came into play. But to begin he was going to ignore Type until his boyfriend apologized for hitting him so callously and also demand that he stop calling Tharn names. He had been overly accommodating when it came to Type and now he realized that P'San observations had been true that Type was taking Tharn for granted. Their relationship was completely disbalanced. Type was only taking and giving nothing back.

  
—————

A/N: ^*(I am not exaggerating after a knee hit to the testicles you will be in excruciating pain for 2 to 3 days then it takes another 7 to 10 days for it to stopping aching when you touch yourself, you can't wear undies for atleast a week because that causes your penis to press into your testicles).


	3. Chapter 3

Type hurried into the his college building a spring in his step ecstatic that he would finally see Tharn this evening after almost five days. He desperately needed a cuddle from the older boy.  
Type hadn’t ever felt this lonely before, in such a short span Tharn had become essential to his very existence now. He craved his boyfriend like his body craved oxygen.  
Their last face to face interaction hadn’t been the best he had gone with instinct to defend himself when Tharn started to get frisky. Served him right for doing something that he knew Type abhorred.

Then Type wondered whether he had gone a bit too far by making fun of his boyfriend who was definitely, as was evident by the gel pack he was holding to his groin, in quite a lot of pain that night. He had hoped to apologize the next morning but Tharn had slipped away to his home before Type had woken up. He hadn’t given him a goodbye kiss before leaving which was very unlike his usually affectionate boyfriend. Was Tharn angry with him he wondered was that why he hadn’t replied.

At football practice that afternoon he whined to No about Tharn’s silence and had then gone on to relate what had happened at P’Jeed’s bar.  
For the first time since he had gotten to know No; his best friend actually got angry at him and ripped him a new one.

“You did what now?! Goddammit Type! What are you? Brain damaged or something? How could you do that? That too to Tharn of all people?” No Raged at him right there in the middle of the football field, the decibel of his voice increasing with every new question he flung at Type.

“He knows very well that I am uncomfortable with PDA despite that he kept groping and trying to unbutton my shirt.” Type threw back defending his action.

“So you kicked ... Sorry kneed him the nuts!!!!! And you have no idea why he behaved as he did that night?” Type just averted his gaze lowering his head in shame. “So you do know why he did it even I know why. Because you knowingly wound him up and made him jealous by openingly flirting with those women?”

  
“You saw that?” Type asked stunned.

“Half of the bar saw you literally climbing onto those two women. Whispering sweet nothings in their ears. And you did it, what it’s been like six weeks since the whole Puifai fiasco. So Tharn being insecure and trying to reassure himself that you wouldn’t go back to chasing women got inappropriate with you. Which i definitely do not condone either but instead of reassuring him like a normal boyfriend to calm him down as you should have, you went ahead and now correct me if I am wrong you went ahead and pushed some more of his buttons then when he argued back with you, you kneed him. Now am I right or am I right.” 

“You ... are ... right.” Type stuttered in shame. 

“Well done Type. You Sir have murdered and buried your relationship in less than 2 months. A good relationship which had a bright future with an amazing person like Tharn. Wow! Three Cheers For Type The King Of Asshole Boyfriends!” No spoke his tone dripping with sarcasm mixed in with barely tamed anger. No then lifted both his fists in the air and yelled the . “Hip Hip Hurray for Type!”

Champ who was close by came running up to them when he heard No cheer.

“What did Type do that you are raising a cheer for him.” The ever hungry footballer enquired.  
“Oh! Our ever so wonderful Type kneed Tharn in the groin after an argument.” No elaborated with a disgusted smile.

“WHAT?! Ai’Techno that is not something to appreciate at all. That’s horrible.” Champ exploded 

“My thoughts exactly Champ my man,” No concurred.

“Then why are cheering for him.” Champ demanded.

“Because this stupid **_stupid_** idiot is wondering whether that is the reason for Tharn not picking up his phone or replying to his messages.” No explained. 

“Type I am sorry but if you did that to me then I’d keep a 100 yard distance from you from that day forward, Block you from all my social media and completely ignore your very existence on this planet. That’s how hurt I’d be And I am just your team mate. I can’t even imagine how hurt Tharn who is your b...best friend and roommate must feel.”Champ said looking at the ground shaking his head shocked by Type’s behavior. 

“Yes that is no way to treat your **_Best_ **Friend Type.” No added, stressing on the Best of best friend.

“So how can I fix this,” Type whimpered finally understanding the true weight of the repercussion his one action had brought about.

“Honestly I don’t think there is anything left to fix Type bcoz if I am right, hell of course I am TharnType is over, done with, dead, cremated and ashes buried in the Mariana Trench. Bye Bye relationship.” No seemed to be brimming with sarcasm this afternoon making Type feel low.  
“But I have hit him before and he’s never shut me out like this.” Type observed out loud.   
“He never ... before ... Oh My God! Type! So this was the straw that broke camel’s back. I feel like stabbing you. You freaking... aaaarrrgh ... I can’t think of a bad enough thing to call you. That’s how horrible a person you are Type.” No fumed at Type hand raise fingers curled to grab him by the neck but Champ put his arm around his chest and restrained him. 

“What you’re doing to Tharn is called abuse Type.” Champ uttered, “you belong in jail.” His team spat at before before he quickly walked away pulling along No him trying to get as far away from Type as possible. 

Type couldn’t concentrate for the rest of practice and when coach blew the final whistle of the day at 6:00 pm to disperse them he took the world’s quickest shower and shot out of the locker room still buttoning up his college uniform shirt. He needed to see Tharn right now and apologize, he would beg and grovel if necessary but he was not going to lose his boyfriend because of his horrible behavior.  
As he speed walked to the bus stop his phone chimed he took it out from his pocket and saw that Champ had sent him a Line message. Opening it he saw a link to an article followed by the words, “you are just a step away from reaching their level.”

Once he reached the bus stop he tapped the link that his team mate had sent him. The article he read made his whole body go numb. He couldn’t help but relive every incident that ended with him raising his hand or kicking Tharn culminating into the events of the previous Wednesday night.

If Type felt like garbage before now he felt like scum at the bottom of a dirty shoe now. What the hell had he done, and would he be able to salvage his relationship, would Tharn forgive him and like Techno had pointed out maybe this was the straw that broke Tharn and his still very new and fragile relationship. —————————— A/N: the article Champ forwarded to Type https://www.google.co.in/amp/s/amp.theatlantic.com/amp/article/281131/


	4. Chapter 4

Type barged into the apartment ready to jump on and hug Tharn but darkness and silence was all that greeted him.  
"Tharn ... " he hesitantly called out.  
Switching on the lights he looked around everything looked untouched.  
Had Tharn not come back.  
He looked at the clock to confirm the time. It was definitely already past 7 in the evening. Tharn's classes ended at 3 and the music faculty's practice rooms open to freshman year were locked up by 6 o'clock so Tharn should have been back by now.  
Where could he be? He opened the closet to check if Tharn's suitcase was stored there or not, it wasn't.  
Oh God! Had Tharn already dumped him without telling him! but Tharn's clothes that hung in front of him reassured him.  
Pulling out Tharn's favorite tee shirt he buried his face in it. Tharn's scent calmed his wildly beating heart.  
He looked at the clothes and sniffing the tee shirt rationalized maybe Tharn was just hanging out with Lhong catching up.  
On the other hand, his boyfriend could also be avoiding him and was planning to come back late so he wouldn't have to look at Type's face let alone hear his voice. 

After what Type had been putting him through it was a solid explanation for Tharn's absence from their apartment at this late hour. 

Type thought about what he had read in the article in all the victim statements. He had checked all the boxes when it came to being a certified abuser. He called Tharn names, was unnaturally possessive, he didn't care about Tharn's likes or dislikes and then finally the jewel on the crown - His constant use of violence whenever he was offended by what the other party said or because he just disliked the person in front of him.  
Tharn had been someone he had initially disliked bcoz in Tharn he used to see the man who had assaulted him as a child. But over time his image of the boy changed and he went on to first become his sex friend and then his actual boyfriend.  
They had talked some and Tharn had tried to explain to him ,to the best of his abilities, to make Type understand that the man who had gone after Type, his sexuality wasn't a factor when he attacked Type. He was a pedophile an extremely dangerous mentally ill person who preyed on young children.  
It was the same thing that the therapist who attended to him for years after his ordeal told him. While they were still in their friends with benefits contract Type had found himself slowly letting go of his intense hatred, and after Khom's confession and breaking their friendship during his visit back home; he had realized that this idiotic attitude of his had caused him to lose a dear childhood friend. 

So despite all the changes he had gone through why couldn't he stop hitting Tharn. In fact, he hit Tharn when San kissed him when in actuality he should have been defending his boyfriend's honor, San had forcibly kissed Tharn, instead he did THAT!  
Why did he always attack Tharn? His girlfriends and their parents always complimented him for being a gentleman. Frankly, he had been dumped twice for being 'too caring' first in ninth grade by Spring that too in the middle of the amusement park because he embarrassed her when he made a huge fuss after she had tripped over a curb and grazed her knee.  
Then again in eleventh grade Cake dumped him bcoz he wouldn't spar with her to improve her self defense skills as he was scared he would hurt her. 

So what had changed, he definitely liked Tharn more than he ever liked any of the previous people he was involved with. In fact the feelings he had for all his ex's when combined came up to about a quarter of what he felt for Tharn.

He glanced at the clock again it was 7:45 pm now.  
"God! What the fuck is wrong with me?!" He yelled at the ceiling.  
"I ask myself that everyday." Came a response in Tharn's toneless voice making Type jump. 

"You're Home!" Type cheered a wide happy grin blossoming on his face as he jumped to his feet and sprung towards Tharn to hug him. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw his boyfriend back away out of his reach.  
"Tharn what's wrong?" he queries alarmed by Tharn's retreat at his approach.  
"A lot of things Type. A hell of a lot of things are so very wrong, that I have absolutely no idea from where to begin."  
"Are you angry with me." Type enquired carefully.  
"A little yes, but mostly at myself."  
"Is it about what happened on Wednesday night." he couldn't help but sadly query.  
"In part, but that's just ... "  
"The straw that broke the camels back," Type completed his throat choking up.  
"What I ... the way I ... Just a simple apology will not suffice for what I have done to you." 

Arms crossed at his chest Tharn just stared back at him. Type couldn't help but squirm under his boyfriend's narrowed intense gaze. 

He took in a shuddering breath, "I....I understand, i...if you ... " NO he wouldn't be the one to say it. Tharn hated that word.  
"You understand What exactly?!" Tharn demanded in a soft growl.  
"That I am a dick, a horrible person and the worst kind of boyfriend."  
"And when exactly did you have this particular epiphany?" Tharn snidely asked.  
"This afternoon at football practice."  
"Uh huh! I see. Anything else?" his boyfriend questioned sharply.  
"Frankly I have been the most un- boyfriend like to you. I have done nothing but torment you verbally, mentally and physically. Things you do to an enemy not to a friend and least of all to someone I love, and desperately need for my sanity to remain intact. I realize now I definitely don't deserve you. San was right. I am not good enough." He finished in a hoarse whisper. 

Type's chest felt tight. He felt light headed and dizzy. Looking at a sternly staring Tharn He desperately begged him "Can I get a hug Tharn.? Please! I missed you so much." He pathetically whimpered. 

"No. I don't trust you enough to let you touch me." Was Tharn's flat reply  
"Then... then I ...I ...I won't touch you...I... I ... I'll keep my hands to myself. Just ... just sit down on the b ..., c... couch. Yes you sit on the couch and ... and ... and.... and let me lay my head in your lap. Please Tharn Please please please." he wretchedly cried. 

Tharn nodded, walked over to their couch, sat down and leant back into the plush back. Type following him like a puppy sat down beside him. Turning his back to Tharn he lay down on the couch placing his head on Tharn's left thigh . He wiggled around and turned over so he was facing Tharn's stomach and the back of the couch. He curled into a fetal position tucking his hands between his thighs so that he wouldn't give into the temptation to touch Tharn.  
Closing his eyes he tucked his face into Tharn's stomach and just let himself sink into the scent that was Tharn. If ten minutes later Tharn pushed him off he didn't care. Coz until then he had Tharn. He would take a win where he could get one.  
He realized he was taking advantage of Tharn's kindness.  
He was being emotionally manipulative ... a pivotal weapon which held pride of place in an abuser's arsenal. 

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING?! 

"Oh God!" He yelped jumping up and running to the bathroom to lock himself away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Long Talk.

Tharn watched his boyfriend bolt to the bathroom after a sudden exclamation.  
He smiled.  
So, his boyfriend really did possess enough self awareness to realize what he had been doing to Tharn.  
So all his plans for cruel and unusual punishment to get Type to realize his shortcomings were made in vain after all. Grabbing up a throw pillow from the couch he hugged it tight, biting into it to stem his squeal of delight. Type had confessed his feelings, though the way he had been rambling Tharn was sure it was a unconscious slip on his boyfriend’s part. The more agitated Type was the more truths he spilt It was just part of the oblivious boy’s charms.  
But why did Type seem so devastated, he wondered.  
The thought made Tharn frown and he began going over the interaction that they just had with each other.  
When he had exited his home studio to come get a drink of water he has seen Type sitting on the floor back to the inside of the closet door looking up at the ceiling with Tharn’s favorite tee shirt in his hand.  
When he realized Tharn was in the apartment he had discarded the tee shirt on floor of the closet as he had hopped to his feet to come greet Tharn like an excited puppy. Then proceeded to look like a kicked puppy when Tharn had backed away from his touch. 

He didn’t just look sad, as he had the many times he had apologized before; this time he looked downright guilty as if he had done something truly monstrous and criminal.

Did his not replying to Type for 4 days really affect his boyfriend at such a deep level?  
*Well, huh! What do you know? He finally understood my worth. Sometimes tough love is what actually works.*

Tharn waited, then waited some more finally after another 15 minutes of complete silence. He knocked on the bathroom door. There was no reply but he did hear something akin to a pathetic whimper. He tried the handle it was locked.  
“Ai’Type open the door” he called out knocking thrice.  
Silence.  
“Ai’Type open this door” he called out again a little louder knocking again a couple of times.  
Silence.  
“Type open this door! Right this second.” He growled as he pounded on the door twice.  
He heard the snick as Type turned the lock and opened it, Type’s face was tear streaked, eyes swollen, nose bright red and running. 

“You were hiding and crying bcoz...” Tharn demanded. 

“Champ s...sent me this article.” Type hiccuped “H...h...he said after what I’ve put you through I should be in jail.” Type wailed.  
“What article?”  
Wiping his eyes on his sleeve Type pulled out his phone from his pocket, unlocked it and handed it over the article open on screen. Crossing his arms over his chest Type hugged himself and lowering his head gave into another bout of soft sobs.

Tharn curiously skimmed through it. His eyebrows shooting up as he read the contents. 

“I need professional help” Type spoke in a choked whisper “otherwise I will only get worse and hurt you more.”

“Yes, you do need help.” Tharn seriously confirmed 

“Please let me stay here.” Type pleaded.

“Where else will you go otherwise” Tharn asked bemused by Type’s odd request. Glaring at his boyfriend’s lowered head. 

“I have nowhere to go and I have no money either.” 

“Who’s asking you to leave?” the drummer questioned in bafflement.  
“I should leave and leave you in peace.” Type cried.  
“Why? Pray tell me.” Tharn growled at him slowly losing his rein on his temper. 

Type raised his head his eyes wide and fearful.  
“I don’t want to hurt you again. I always hit you and you can’t even defend yourself.” Type replied his voice firm.

“Is that what you think?” Tharn scoffed rolling his eyes. 

“Hey I have been playing sports for years I am built. I know you don’t bruise easily but I know you are in pain. Pain that I caused you” Type ranted hysterically! 

“Type you remember the first time I kissed you.” Tharn asked gently  
“Before you blew me yes.” Type whispered Averting his eyes as his face heated up from the memory.  
“No I mean the kiss on the cheek after you found out I was gay. You tried to hit me.”  
“You grabbed both my hands. And you have a strong grip.”  
“I can defend myself Type I am not some dainty damsel.”  
“I know you’re not a girl but you aren’t a sportsman like me with years of weight training under your belt. You can’t pick me up or even push me away when I am in a rage.”  
Type carefully tried to explain. 

“Wanna bet!” Tharn challenged with a cocked eyebrow and in the next couple of seconds Type found his feet suddenly leave the floor.  
Tharn has picked up Type in a bridal lift making Type give a shrill shriek, as he flung his arms around the drummer’s neck,and taking confident steps towards their bed gently laid his boyfriend down.  
Type blinked up at his boyfriend in shock and awe.  
“You ... “  
“I can bench press a 100 kilos easy. You are way lighter.” Tharn smirked down at him  
“Whaaaa... a 100 kilos!” Type squeaked in wide eyed shock  
“Great! Another thing that I didn’t know about my boyfriend. I really don’t deserve you.” Type grumbled pathetically. “When the hell do you go to the gym?”  
“When you are at football practice”  
“You never told me”  
“You never asked”  
“Then why don’t you ever... ?”  
“Give as good as I get?” Tharn completed for him.  
“It isn’t that I can’t hit you back Type it’s just that I won’t. Because with your history it would definitely damage our relationship rather than strengthen it. I have seen you being scared of me once, that day still haunts. I never want to see fear in your eyes ever again. Fear that I was the cause of. “ Tharn explains to his boyfriend as Type sits up and leans back against the bed headboard. Tharn mirrors him and they sit quietly side by side 

Type turns and just stares at his boyfriend’s profile, he can’t believe after everything Tharn is literally and figuratively still by his side steadfast and loyal.  
“Why are you so good to me? Always so sweet and kind and gentle. Even when i was an asshole to you. Even now when I put you through actual extended physical pain.” He asks after a quiet few minutes of just looking at this incredible person by his side.  
Turning his head slightly Tharn tenderly smiled  
“Because you are the most important person in my life Type. Nobody. Nobody can take your place. Yes, we have a lot to work on in our relationship but I need you with me so that we can work on them together.”  
“We’ll get you the help that you need.” He assures the footballer patting him on the thigh. 

After a few moments of staring into each other’s eyes Type averts his gaze and softly says  
“No one’s ever picked me up like that since I was a kid. Not since ... “  
“I became extremely averse to touch after. I didn’t even hug my mother again until my 14th birthday. New people always put me on edge. Even a handshake still sometimes makes me uncomfortable but right from the day we met, just being around you calms me down. The smile you gave me when I walked into the dorm room put me at ease.” He finishes before slowly looking back into Tharn’s thoughtful gaze.

“That is ... I am glad.” Tharn quietly replies. 

“Can I get a hug now?” Type suddenly whines  
“Come here.” Tharn laughs opening his arms and Type dives into his chest. Snuggling in. 

Tharn lays back with his boyfriend attached to his like a barnacle, refusing to let go. 

“I was thinking that I should go back to therapy and enroll in anger management classes. There’s one on campus run by the Psychology department. I don’t know how effective they’ll be but I have to begin somewhere.” Type let’s his thoughts flow. He needs a confidante and there’s no one better than Tharn to fill that position in his life. 

“I am so proud of you. I can see I picked a smart one.” Tharn praises him patting his head and continuing to gently run his fingers through Type thick ebony hair.  
“That ... that just makes me feel worse. You always praise me but I never do that.” Type grumbled. 

“How about you start now.?” the drummer suggested.  
Type looked up at Tharn, hesitantly reaching out he slowly ran his fingers through his hair. Tharn hummed and leaned into his touch  
“You ... have soft hair.” Type whispered  
Thank you  
Type fingers slowly made their way down the back his lover’s head over the nape of the neck, his shoulder, down his arm until his fingers are entangled with Tharn’s  
“I like your hands. You’re an amazing drummer.” Type said slowly his eyes locked on their joined hands as he rubbed Tharn’s thumb with gentle caresses with his own.  
“You’re my best friend. You know me better than even my parents.” he continued his voice warbling.  
“You make me feel safe and protected. Always.” he continued clearing his throat. He wanted to say everything he could think of, in case he never again got up the courage to say just what Tharn meant to him.  
“You make sure that I eat proper meals everyday.”  
“Why are you whispering?” Tharn asked with a soft chuckle  
“I don’t know” Type whispered burying his face in Tharn’s chest  
“You’re adorable” tharn quipped as he gently patted his head.  
“ and you’re hotter than the sun.” He replied peeking up  
“Thank You!” Tharn grinned wide.  
“You have a beautiful singing voice.”  
“You are going all out I see. Don’t be surprised if I become conceited.”  
“So you were being humble all this time?.”Type quipped in mock shock.  
“Rude.”  
“I’m sorry. There are days that I still can’t believe that of all the people you could’ve been with you chose me.”  
“I feel the same way, you know.” Tharn replies hugging him tightly  
“Why? I’m just me.” Type pulled away and sat up but didn’t leave Tharn’s arms. His expression baffled.  
“Have you seen you.”  
“Yup! Every single day. I’m just Type Thiwat Phawattakun from a small beach town studying in a big city university on a football scholarship.”  
“Who’s the epitome of a nerd jock. Has a snarky sense of humor, is a loyal friend, a go getter, wears his heart on his sleeve, an asshole too but is the sweetest person when he wants to be and has a ripped bod with abs and pecs I like to lick,” Tharn leered his eyes trailing down Types torso causing his boyfriend to blush a deep scarlet, “a sweet innocent boy who blushes when I tell him about naughty things I wanna do with him.” Tharn laughed pulling him into his chest. Type awkwardly fell onto him causing Tharn to suddenly wince and hiss in pain.  
Type quickly pulled away as far as he could, which was at the foot of the bed. Eyes rounded as he absorbed what just happened. “You’re still in pain!” He declared in panic.  
“Yes! That was a good shot you gave me. I am considerably better now than I was when I left for home on Thursday morning.” Tharn smiled through a wince as he adjusted himself in his pants.

Type just teared up, folding in on himself.  
“I did that to you. That’s not something a good boyfriend does.” He grumbled in anguish cursing himself.  
“True, but as they say the first step to solving a problem is admitting you have a problem. So I’d say you are on the path to becoming a good boyfriend.” Tharn replied as he slowly crawled over to sit by him and put an arm around him gently rubbing his upper arm to keep him from falling into a brooding stupor.  
“Ai’Type don’t be sad na,”  
“How can I not be ...”  
“I forgive you. But this is the last time. The nex...” Tharn began to warn him but Type grabbing his free hand, looked him square in the eyes as he spoke over his boyfriend’s ultimatum, loud and in a firm tone.  
“There will never be a next time This is my solemn promise to you Tharn. I will improve my attitude, get the help I need, because I can’t lose you.” Type declared the last part with vehemence. ,”I’d rather lose a limb than lose you.” He finished softly but his gaze didn’t waver the slightest and his grip on Tharn’s hand tightened a smidgen as if he was scared that Tharn might bolt after his confession. 

Type startled when the arm Tharn had around him tightened then relaxed instantly when he felt himself being pulled closer as Tharn kissed him on his forehead sweetly before leaning his forehead against it.  
“I feel the same way Type. What have you done to me?”  
“I have no clue. I just want to crawl into you and stay there. You are the only thing that brings me any kind of peace nowadays. You’re the only thing that makes me feel like I can carry on studying and playing.”  
“This is why I shouldn’t have stopped therapy.”he says sharply as he pulled away a little , “I am overwhelmed and used violence as an outlet. Something my therapist warned me could happen. Tharn what have I done to you?” Type broke down again.  
“Ai’Type...” Tharn murmured as he pulled his now distraught boyfriend into a tight embrace. Type tucked his face in Tharn’s neck and let everything out. The pain, the guilt, the hopelessness, the bone numbing fear he had felt when he had walked into the darkened and as he had assumed then, their empty apartment.  
In just a few short months Tharn had become essential to his very existence. A necessity, the only person who kept him from losing his firm grip on his sanity otherwise he would have spiraled into depression and self-loathing months ago.  
“I’m so tired Ai’Tharn.” Type whimpered as he clung tighter to his boyfriend.  
“I’m right here.” Tharn softly assured him continuing to hold him close.  
“Ev...everything hurts Tharn. I ca...can’t take it any longer.” Type stuttering softly confided as he gave into another bout of sobs.  
Tharn just kissed his shoulder rubbing gentle soothing circles on his back as his tears slowly ebbed away.  
“I’m pathetic”  
“No, you’re not.” Tharn assured him firmly.  
“How can you say that when I just spent the last hour crying.” Type grumbled as he wiped his face on his uniform sleeves.  
“You’re just human Type. Someone who is in pain.” Tharn’s responded as gently brushed type hair back from his face. 

“I will stay right beside you and help in any way I can so you receive the proper assistance you need. I promise that I will be with you every step of the way.” He assured Type  
“You really mean that?” Type asked sniffling.  
“Of course, your well being is my priority Type. Though I have absolutely no idea how to find a therapist or know anything about anger management.” Tharn replies shrugging, his expression slowly turning downcast.  
Type gave a watery giggle. “We won’t have to find one. I will contact my therapist back home and he will recommend a list of available therapists near us. I will need to interview with them until I find the correct fit. Not all therapists are .... equipped to handle ... cases like mine.”  
“ And I’ll be sitting right outside each of their offices, waiting until you find the perfect one.” Tharn solemnly promised. 

Type stared back at his boyfriend. After every thing Tharn still remained steadfast and loyal to him. 

“You have beautiful eyes.” Type softly observed.  
“Another compliment. Thank you Ai’Type you are really giving my ego a major boost today.” Tharn happily chuckled, a happy ear to ear grin blossoming.  
“I just have a lot of catching up to do in being nice to you.” Type honestly replied, before he averted his gaze before turning his face away slowly, feeling embarrassed when a bright smile lit up his boyfriend’s face.  
“What am I gonna do with you? You sweet sweet boy?” Tharn laughed hugging him tight and peppering kisses on the side of his neck.  
“Love me.” Type said in a barely audible.  
“I already do.” Tharn whispered into his ear before giving his ear lobe a nip. 

Type turned to kiss him full on the mouth but at that moment both their stomachs rumbled in sync calling attention to their sad plight of emptiness. 

They both snickered, “Go take a shower you still stink. I’ll order us something on Food Panda.” Tharn instructed as he got up to go to his studio to bring his phone.

Type grabbed his arm, “No, let me. My treat tonight. You always spend on me let me foot the bill tonight.” He said firmly.  
“O.. Kay,” Tharn reluctantly agreed.  
With a secret smile Tharn headed to the balcony to bring in his towel and headed into the bathroom with his phone in hand. 

Tharn huffed then rummaged around in the kitchen looking for something to eat. All he found were two packs of Hanami Prawn Crackers but both Seafood Chili Paste flavor. He was doomed To starve tonight. He huffed and walking over to their closet picked up the tee shirt Type had thrown on the floor hung it up and shut the closet. He flung himself face first onto the couch and groaned. He was still a complete pushover when it came to Type. 

———————-

Sorry for this uninspired piece of rubbish that I just posted. It’s stilted and ugh I know and both Tharn n Type r so OOC I should scrap it but I don’t want to abandon this story. Please don’t hate me.


End file.
